Potop/Rozdział XXV
Kowno i cały kraj po lewym brzegu Wilii oraz wszystkie drogi zajęte były przez nieprzyjaciela, więc pan Kmicic, nie mogąc na Podlasie jechać wielkim gościńcem idącym z Kowna do Grodna, a stamtąd do Białegostoku, puścił się bocznymi drogami z Kiejdan wprost w dół, z biegiem Niewiaży, aż do Niemna, który przebywszy w pobliżu Wilków, znalazł się w województwie trockim. Całą, tę niezbyt zresztą wielką część drogi odbył spokojnie, okolica ta bowiem leżała jakoby pod ręką Radziwiłła. Miasteczka, a gdzieniegdzie i wsie, zajęte były przez nadworne chorągwie hetmańskie lub przez małe oddziałki rajtarów szwedzkich, które hetman umyślnie powysuwał tak daleko przeciw zastępom Zołtareńki, stojącym tuż za Wilią, aby do zaczepki i do wojny łatwiej znalazła się okazja. Rad byłby też i Zołtareńko "pohałasować" — wedle słów hetmana — ze Szwedami, ale natomiast ci, których był pomocnikiem, nie chcieli z nimi wojny, a przynajmniej pragnęli ją odłożyć do najdalszego terminu; odebrał więc Zołtareńko najsurowsze rozkazy, by za rzekę nie przechodził, a w razie gdyby sam Radziwiłł w spółce ze Szwedami na niego ruszył, aby się cofał najprędzej. Z tych to powodów kraj po prawej stronie Wilii był spokojny, ale że przez rzekę spoglądały na się z jednej strony straże kozackie, z drugiej szwedzkie i radziwiłłowskie, więc lada chwila jeden wystrzał z muszkietu mógł straszną wojnę rozpętać. W przewidywaniu tego wcześnie chronili się ludzie do miejsc bezpiecznych. Więc kraj był spokojny, ale i pusty. Wszędy widział pan Andrzej opustoszałe miasteczka, popodpierane drągami okiennice dworów i całe wsie wyludnione. Pola były również puste, bo stert tego roku na nich nie stawiano. Prosty lud chronił się w niezgłębione lasy, do których zabierał i spędzał wszelki dobytek, szlachta zaś uciekała do sąsiednich Prus elektorskich, na razie całkiem od wojny zabezpieczonych. Więc jeno na drogach i puszczańskich szlakach ruch był niezwykły, bo liczbę zbiegów powiększali ci jeszcze, którzy mogli z lewego brzegu Wilii, spod ucisku Zołtareńki, się przeprawić. Tych liczba była ogromna, a mianowicie chłopów, gdyż szlachta, która nie zdołała dotąd z lewego brzegu uskoczyć, w jasyr poszła lub gardła na progach domów oddała. Spotykał więc pan Andrzej co chwila całe gromady chłopstwa, z żonami i dziećmi, pędzące przed sobą trzody owiec, koni i bydła. Ta część województwa trockiego, dotykająca Prus elektorskich, zamożna była i żyzna, więc lud bogaty miał co chronić i przechowywać. Zbliżająca się zima nie odstraszała zbiegów, którzy woleli czekać na lepsze dnie wśród mchów leśnych, w szałasach przykrytych śniegami, niż we wsiach rodzinnych wyglądać śmierci z rąk nieprzyjaciela. Kmicic częstokroć zbliżał się do uciekających gromad lub do ognisk nocami w gąszczach leśnych błyszczących. Wszędy, gdzie tylko trafił na ludzi z lewego brzegu Wilii, spod Kowna albo z dalszych jeszcze okolic, słyszał straszne opowiadania o okrucieństwach Zołtareńki i jego sprzymierzonych, którzy wycinali w pień ludność bez uwagi na wiek i płeć, palili wsie, wycinali nawet drzewa w sadach, ziemię i wodę tylko zostawując. Nigdy zagony tatarskie nie zostawiały za sobą takich spustoszeń. Nie samą śmierć tylko zadawano mieszkańcom, bo wprzód mękami najwymyślniejszymi ich morzono. Wielu z tych ludzi uciekało w obłąkaniu umysłowym. Ci nocami napełniali głębie leśne strasznymi krzykami; inni, choć już przeszli na tę stronę Niemna i Wilii, choć już lasy i gąszcze, i bagna przedzieliły ich od watah Zołtareńki, byli ciągle jakby w gorączce i oczekiwaniu napadu. Wielu wyciągało ręce do Kmicica i jego orszańskich jeźdźców, błagając o ratunek i miłosierdzie, jak gdyby nieprzyjaciel stał tuż nad nimi. Uciekały ku Prusom i kolaski szlacheckie wiozące starców, niewiasty i dzieci; za nimi ciągnęły wozy ze służbą, dostatkami, zapasami żywności, dobytkiem i rzeczami. Wszystko w popłochu, przestrachu i żałości, że na tułaczkę idzie. Pan Andrzej pocieszał czasem tych nieszczęśliwych mówiąc im, że rychło już Szwedzi rzekę przejdą i tamtego nieprzyjaciela het, daleko, wyżeną. Wówczas zbiegowie wyciągali ręce ku niebu i mówili: — Daj Bóg zdrowie, daj Bóg szczęście księciu wojewodzie za to, że polityczny naród na naszą obronę sprowadził. Gdy Szwedzi wejdą, wrócim do domów, do pogorzelisk naszych... I błogosławiono księcia powszechnie. Z ust do ust podawano sobie wiadomości, że lada chwila przejdzie Wilię na czele własnych i szwedzkich wojsk. Z góry wychwalano "skromność" szwedzką, karność i dobre obchodzenie się z mieszkańcami. Radziwiłła zwano Gedeonem litewskim, Samsonem, zbawcą. Ci ludzie, z okolic dymiących świeżą krwią i pożarem, wyglądali go jak zbawienia. A Kmicic, słysząc te błogosławieństwa, życzenia, te niemal modły, umacniał się w wierze względem Radziwiłła i powtarzał sobie w duszy: "Takiemu to panu służę! Zamknę oczy i pójdę ślepo za jego fortuną. Straszny on czasem i niezbadany, ale większy ma rozum od innych, lepiej wie, czego trzeba, i w nim jednym zbawienie." Lżej mu się zrobiło i pogodniej w sercu na tę myśl, więc jechał dalej z większą otuchą w sercu, rozdzielając duszę między tęsknotę po Kiejdanach a rozmyślania o nieszczęsnym stanie ojczyzny. Tęsknota wzmagała się coraz bardziej. Czerwonej tasiemki za siebie nie rzucił, pierwszego ogniska wiadrem wody nie zalał, bo raz: czuł, że to na nic, po wtóre: nie chciał. — Ej, żeby ona tu była, żeby te płakania i jęki ludzkie słyszała, nie prosiłaby Boga, by mnie nawrócił, nie mówiłaby mi, że błądzę jako owi heretycy, którzy prawdziwą wiarę porzucili. Ale nic to! Prędzej, później ona się przekona, pozna, że jej to rozum szwankował... A wtedy będzie, co Bóg da. Może się jeszcze w życiu spotkamy. I tęsknota wzmagała się w młodym kawalerze, ale zarazem przekonanie, że po prawdziwej, nie błędnej drodze stąpa, dało mu spokój od dawna nie znany. Targanina myśli, zgryzoty, wątpliwości opuszczały go z wolna i jechał przed siebie, zanurzał się w bezbrzeżne lasy prawie wesoło. Od czasu jak po sławnych z Chowańskim gonitwach do Lubicza przyjechał, nie czuł, aby mu tak raźno było na świecie. W tym wąsaty Charłamp miał słuszność, że nie masz jak droga na duszne troski i niepokoje. Zdrowie miał pan Andrzej żelazne, a fantazja wracała mu z każdą chwilą i chęć przygód. Widział je przed sobą i uśmiechał się do nich, i gnał konwój bez wytchnienia, ledwie się na krótkie noclegi zatrzymując. Przed oczyma duszy stała mu ustawicznie Oleńka, spłakana, drżąca w jego ramionach jak ptak, i mówił sobie: wrócę. Czasem przesuwała się przed nim postać hetmana, posępna, ogromna, groźna. Ale może właśnie dlatego, że się od niej oddalał coraz bardziej, ta postać stawała mu się prawie drogą. Dotychczas uginał się przed Radziwiłłem, teraz zaczynał go kochać. Dotychczas Radziwiłł porywał go, jak potężny wir wodny porywa i przyciąga wszystko, co się w jego kolisko dostanie ;teraz Kmicic czuł, że chce płynąć z nim razem z całej duszy. I z odległości rósł ten olbrzymi wojewoda coraz bardziej w oczach młodego rycerza i prawie nadludzkie przybierał rozmiary. Nieraz na noclegu, gdy pan Andrzej zamykał do snu oczy, widział hetmana siedzącego na tronie wyższym nad szczyty sosen. Korona na głowie jego, twarz ta sama, posępna, ogromna, w rękach miecz i berło, a pod stopami cała Rzeczpospolita. I bił czołem w duszy przed wielkością. Trzeciego dnia podróży zostawili za sobą daleko Niemen i weszli w kraj jeszcze lesistszy. Zbiegów na drogach napotykali ciągle całe gromady, a szlachta, która nie mogła oręża dźwigać, uchodziła prawie bez wyjątku do Prus przed podjazdami nieprzyjacielskimi, które nie utrzymywane tutaj na wodzy, jak nad brzegami Wilii przez szwedzkie i radziwiłłowskie pułki, zapuszczały się czasem daleko w głąb kraju, aż pod samą granicę Prus elektorskich. Łupież bywała ich głównym celem. Nieraz były też to watahy niby do wojsk Zołtareńki należące, a w rzeczy nie uznające nad sobą niczyjej buławy — po prostu oddziały zbójeckie, tak zwane "partie", nad którymi czasem i miejscowi opryszkowie mieli komendę. Te, unikając spotkania w polu z wojskiem, a nawet z pachołkami miejskimi, napadały pomniejsze wsie, dwory i podróżników. Gromiła ich szlachta na własną rękę ze swymi dworskimi ludźmi i ubierała nimi sosny przydrożne, jednakże łatwo było w lasach natknąć się na spore ich oddziały, i dlatego musiał pan Andrzej zachowywać teraz nadzwyczajną ostrożność. Lecz nieco dalej, w Pilwiszkach nad Szeszupą, zastał już pan Kmicic ludność spokojnie na miejscu siedzącą. Mieszczanie opowiedzieli mu jednak, że nie dawniej jak parę dni temu napadł na starostwo potężny oddział Zołtareńki, do pięciuset ludzi liczący, który byłby wedle zwyczaju w pień wyciął ludzi, a miasto puścił z dymem, gdyby nie niespodziewana pomoc, która jakoby z nieba im spadła. — Boguśmy się już polecali — mówił dzierżawca zajazdu, u którego pan Andrzej kwaterą stanął — gdy wtem święci Pańscy zesłali jakowąś chorągiew. Myśleliśmy zrazu, że nowy nieprzyjaciel, a to byli swoi. Skoczyli tedy wraz na Zołtareńkowych hultajów i w godzinę mostem ich położyli, ile że i z naszej strony pomoc była. — Cóż to była za chorągiew? — pytał pan Andrzej. — Niech im Bóg da zdrowie!... Nie opowiadali się, co za jedni, my też nie śmieli pytać. Popaśli koniom, wzięli, co było siana i chlebów, i pojechali. — Ale skąd przyszli i dokąd poszli? — Przyszli od Kozłowej Rudy, a poszli na południe. My też, cośmy już wprzód chcieli w lasy uciekać, tośmy rozmyśliwszy się zostali, bo nam pan podstarości powiedział, że po takiej nauce nieprędko nieprzyjaciel do nas zajrzy. Kmicica mocno zainteresowała wiadomość o owej bitwie, więc pytał dalej: — I nie wiecie, kto tej chorągwi pułkownikuje? — Nie wiemy, aleśmy pułkownika widzieli, bo na rynku z nami rozmawiał. Młody on i misterny jako igła. Nie wygląda na takiego wojownika, jakim jest... — Wołodyjowski! — zakrzyknął pan Kmicic. — Czy on Wołodyjowski, czy nie, niech mu się ręce święcą, niechaj mu Bóg hetmanem pozwoli zostać! Pan Andrzej zadumał się głęboko. Widocznie szedł tąż samą drogą, którą kilka dni temu przeciągnął pan Wołodyjowski z laudańskimi ludźmi. Jakoż było to naturalne, bo obaj zdążali na Podlasie. Ale panu Andrzejowi przyszło na myśl, że przyspieszając podróż łatwo mógł natknąć się na małego rycerza i wpaść w jego ręce, a w takim razie wszystkie listy radziwiłłowskie dostałyby się z nim razem w moc konfederatów. Wypadek podobny mógł zwichnąć całą jego misję i Bóg wie jakie szkody przynieść radziwiłłowskiej sprawie. Z tego powodu postanowił pan Andrzej pozostać parę dni w Pilwiszkach, aby laudańska chorągiew miała czas odjechać jak najdalej. Ludzie też i konie, idące jednym niemal tchem z Kiejdan (bo małe tylko popasy czynili dotąd przez drogę), potrzebowali odpoczynku, więc pan Andrzej kazał żołnierzom zdjąć juki z koni i roztasować się w karczmie na dobre. Na drugi dzień przekonał się, że uczynił nie tylko roztropnie, ale i mądrze, albowiem zaledwie rano zdołał szaty przywdziać, gdy oberżysta stanął przed nim. — Nowinę przynoszę waszej miłości — rzekł. — A dobrą? — Ni złą, ni dobrą, jeno że mamy gości. Okrutny dwór zjechał tu dziś rano stanął w starościńskim domu. Jest regiment piechoty, a co jazdy, karet, co służby!... Ludzie myśleli, że to sam król przyjechał. — Jaki król? Karczmarz począł obracać czapkę w ręku. — Prawda, że to mamy teraz dwóch królów, ale nie żaden z nich przyjechał, jeno książę koniuszy. Kmicic zerwał się na równe nogi. — Co za książę koniuszy? książę Bogusław?.. — Tak jest, wasza miłość. Brat stryjeczny księcia wojewody wileńskiego. Pan Andrzej aż w ręce klasnął ze zdziwienia. — O, to się spotykamy! Karczmarz zrozumiawszy, że jego gość jest znajomym księcia Bogusława, skłonił się niżej niż poprzedniego dnia i wyszedł z izby, a Kmicic począł ubierać się pośpiesznie i w godzinę później był już przed domem starościńskim. W całym miasteczku roiło się od żołnierzy. Piechota ustawiała w kozły muszkiety na rynku; jazda pozsiadała już z koni i zajęła domostwa poboczne. Żołnierze i dworzanie, w najrozmaitszych ubiorach, stali przed domami lub przechadzali się po ulicach. Z ust oficerów słychać było rozmowę francuską i niemiecką. Nigdzie polskiego żołnierza, nigdzie polskiego moderunku, muszkietnicy i dragonia przybrani byli dziwacznie, inaczej nawet od cudzoziemskich chorągwi, które pan Andrzej w Kiejdanach widywał, bo nie na niemiecki, ale na francuski ład. Żołnierz jednak piękny i tak okazały, że każdego szeregowca za oficera można było poczytać, zachwycał oczy pana Andrzeja. Oficerowie spoglądali też na niego z ciekawością, bo wystroił się odświętnie w aksamity i złotogłów, a sześciu ludzi przybranych w nową barwę szło dla asystencji za nim. Na podwórzu starościńskiego dworu kręcili się dworzanie, wszyscy postrojeni na francuski sposób: więc paziowie w berecikach z piórami, rękodajni w aksamitnych kaftanach, masztalerze w szwedzkich, wysokich butach z kolistymi cholewami. Widocznie książę nie miał zamiaru zatrzymywać się dłużej w Pilwiszkach i wstąpił tylko na popas, gdyż karet nie pozataczano do wozowni, a konie karmili masztalerze na poczekaniu z blaszanych sit, które trzymali w ręku. Kmicic oznajmił się oficerowi trzymającemu straż przed domem, kto jest i z czym jedzie, ten zaś poszedł zdać sprawę księciu. Po chwili wrócił pośpiesznie z zawiadomieniem, iż książę pilno chce widzieć wysłannika hetmańskiego, i wskazując Kmicicowi drogę wszedł wraz z nim do domu. Przeszedłszy sień, w pierwszej izbie stołowej zastali kilku dworzan siedzących z powyciąganymi nogami na krzesłach i drzemiących smaczno, bo widać, wczesnym rankiem musieli z ostatniego popasu wyjechać. Przed drzwiami następnej komnaty oficer zatrzymał się i skłoniwszy się panu Andrzejowi, rzekł po niemiecku: — Tam jest książę. Pan Andrzej wszedł i zatrzymał się w progu. Książę siedział przed lustrem ustawionym w rogu komnaty i tak uważnie wpatrywał się w twarz swoją, świeżo widocznie powleczoną różem i bielidłem, że nie zwrócił uwagi na wchodzącego. Dwóch pokojowych, klęcząc przed nim, dopinało mu sprzączki na przegubach nóg u wysokich podróżnych butów, on zaś rozczesywał z wolna palcami bujną, równo uciętą nad czołem grzywkę jasnozłotej peruki lub też może własnych, obfitych włosów. Był to młody jeszcze człowiek, lat trzydziestu pięciu, a wyglądający najwyżej na dwadzieścia pięć. Kmicic znał go, ale zawsze spoglądał nań z ciekawością, raz: dla wielkiej sławy rycerskiej, jaka otaczała księcia Bogusława, a jaką zjednały mu głównie pojedynki z rozmaitymi zagranicznymi magnatami odbyte, po wtóre: dla jego szczególnej postawy, którą gdy raz ktoś ujrzał, na zawsze musiał zapamiętać. Książę bowiem wysoki był i silnie zbudowany, ale nad szerokimi jego ramionami wznosiła się głowa tak mała, jak gdyby z innego ciała zdjęta. Twarz miał również niezwykle drobną, prawie młodzieńczą, ale i w niej nie było proporcji, nos miał bowiem duży, rzymski, i ogromne oczy niewypowiedzianej piękności i blasku, z orlą prawie śmiałością spojrzenia. Wobec tych oczu i nosa reszta twarzy, okolonej w dodatku długimi obfitymi puklami włosów, nikła prawie zupełnie; usta miał niemal dziecinne, nad nimi mały wąsik, ledwie pokrywający górną wargę. Delikatność cery, podniesiona różem i bielidłem, czyniła go podobnym do panny, a jednocześnie zuchwałość, duma i pewność siebie, malujące się w obliczu, nie pozwalały zapominać, iż jest to ów słynny chercheur de noises, jako go przezywano na dworze francuskim, człowiek, u którego ostre słowo łatwo wychodziło z ust, ale szpada jeszcze łatwiej z pochwy. W Niemczech, w Holandii i we Francji opowiadano dziwy o jego czynach wojennych, kłótniach, zajściach i pojedynkach. On to w Holandii rzucał się w największy war bitwy, między niezrównane pułki piechoty hiszpańskiej, i własną książęcą ręką zdobywał chorągwie i działa; on na czele regimentów księcia Oranii zdobywał baterie, przez starych wodzów uznane za niepodobne do zdobycia; on nad Renem, na czele muszkieterów francuskich, rozbijał ciężkie chorągwie niemieckie, w trzydziestoletniej wojnie wyćwiczone; on ranił w pojedynku, we Francji, najsłynniejszego między kawalerami francuskimi fechmistrza, księcia de Fremouille; drugi słynny zabijaka, baron von Goetz, prosił go na klęczkach o darowanie życia; on ranił barona Grota, za co musiał od brata Janusza słuchać gorzkich wymówek, iż pospolituje godność swą książęcą stawając do walki z nierównego stanu ludźmi; on wreszcie, wobec całego dworu francuskiego, na balu w Luwrze uderzył w twarz margrabiego de Rieux za to, iż mu "szpetnie" przymówił. Pojedynki odbywane incognito po mniejszych miastach, oberżach i zajazdach nie wchodziły oczywiście w rachubę. Była to mieszanina zniewieściałości i nieokiełznanej odwagi. W czasie odwiedzin rzadkich i krótkich ojczystego kraju zabawiał się zatargami z rodziną Sapiehów i łowami. Ale wówczas leśniczowie musieli mu wyszukiwać niedźwiedzice z małymi, jako bardziej niebezpieczne i zaciekłe, na które szedł zbrojny tylko oszczepem. Zresztą nudził się w kraju i jako się rzekło, zjeżdżał niechętnie, najczęściej czasu wojny; wielkim męstwem odznaczył się pod Beresteczkiem, Mohylewem, Smoleńskiem. Wojna była jego żywiołem, chociaż umysł bystry i giętki zarówno się do intryg i do dyplomatycznych wybiegów nadawał. W tych umiał być cierpliwy i wytrwały, daleko wytrwalszy niż w "amorach", których długi szereg dopełniał historii jego życia. Książę na dworach, na których przebywał, był postrachem mężów mających piękne żony. Zapewne dlatego sam nie był dotąd żonaty, chociaż zarówno wysokie urodzenie; jak nieprzebrana niemal fortuna czyniły z niego jedną z najbardziej pożądanych partyj w Europie. Swatali go sami królestwo francuscy, Maria Ludwika polska, książę Oranii i wuj elektor brandenburski, ale on wolał dotąd swoją swobodę. — Wiana nie potrzebuję — mawiał cynicznie — a innych uciech i tak mi nie brak. W ten sposób doszedł trzydziestu pięciu lat wieku. Kmicic, stojąc w progu, przypatrywał się tedy z ciekawością jego twarzy, którą odbijało zwierciadło, a on rozczesywał w zamyśleniu włosy grzywki nad czołem, na koniec, gdy pan Andrzej krząknął raz i drugi, rzekł nie odwracając głowy: — A kto tam? Czy nie posłaniec od księcia wojewody? — Nie posłaniec, ale od księcia wojewody! — odrzekł pan Andrzej. Wówczas książę odwrócił głowę, a spostrzegłszy świetnego młodzieńca poznał, że nie ze zwykłym sługą ma do czynienia. — Wybaczaj waćpan, panie kawalerze — rzekł uprzejmie — bo widzę, żem się co do szarży osoby omylił. Ale wszakże twarz waćpana mi znana, choć sobie nazwiska nie mogę przypomnieć. Waść jesteś dworzaninem księcia hetmana? — Nazywam się Kmicic — odpowiedział pan Andrzej — a dworzaninem nie jestem, jeno pułkownikiem, od czasu jakem księciu hetmanowi własną chorągiew przyprowadził. — Kmicic! — zawołał książę — ten sam Kmicic, sławny z ostatniej wojny, który Chowańskiego podchodził, a później na własną rękę niezgorzej sobie radził?... Toż ja siła o waćpanu słyszałem! To rzekłszy książę począł uważniej i z pewnym upodobaniem spoglądać na pana Andrzeja, bo z tego, co o nim słyszał, miał go za człeka własnego pokroju. — Siadaj, panie kawalerze — rzekł. — Rad cię bliżej poznam. A co tam słychać w Kiejdanach? — Oto jest list księcia hetmana — odrzekł Kmicic. Pokojowi skończywszy zapinać książęce buty wyszli, a książę złamał pieczęć i począł czytać. Po chwili na twarzy jego odbiła się nuda i zniechęcenie. Rzucił list przed lustro i rzekł: — Nic nowego! Radzi mi książę wojewoda, abym się do Prus, do Tylży albo Taurogów przeniósł, co jak waść widzisz, czynię właśnie. Ma foi! Nie rozumiem pana brata... Donosi mi, że elektor w margrabstwie i że się do Prus przez Szwedów przebrać nie może, a pisze jednocześnie, iż aż mu włosy na głowie powstają, że się z nim de succursu ani de receptu nie znoszę. A jakże to ja mam czynić? Jeśli się kurfirst przez Szwedów nie może przebrać, to jakże się mój posłaniec przebierze? Na Podlasiu siedziałem, bom nie miał nic innego do roboty. Powiem ci, mój kawalerze, żem się nudził jak diabeł na pokucie. Niedźwiedzie, co były blisko Tykocina, wykłułem; białogłowy tamtejsze kożuchami cuchną, którego zapachu nozdrza moje znieść nie mogą... Ale!... Rozumieszże ty, panie kawalerze, po francusku albo po niemiecku? — Rozumiem po niemiecku — rzekł Kmicic. — To chwała Bogu!... Będę mówił po niemiecku, bo mi od waszej mowy wargi pierzchną. To rzekłszy książę wysunął dolną wargę i począł dotykać jej z lekka palcami, jakby chcąc przekonać się, czy nie opierzchła lub nie popękała; następnie spojrzał w lustro i mówił dalej: — Doszły mnie posłuchy, że koło Łukowa jakiś szlachcic Skrzetuski ma żonę cudnej urody. Daleko to!... Ale jednak posłałem ludzi, żeby mi ją porwali i przywieźli... Tymczasem, czy uwierzysz, panie Kmicic, nie znaleziono jej w domu! — Szczęście to — rzekł pan Andrzej — bo to żona zacnego kawalera, sławnego zbarażczyka, któren ze Zbaraża przez wszystką potęgę Chmielnickiego się przedarł. — Męża oblegano w Zbarażu, a ja bym żonę oblegał w Tykocinie... Czy myślisz waćpan żeby się tak samo zacięcie broniła? — Wasza książęca mość rady wojennej byś przy takim oblężeniu nie potrzebował, niechże się i bez mojej opinii obejdzie — odrzekł szorstko pan Andrzej. — Prawda! szkoda o tym mówić — odrzekł książę. — Wracam do sprawy: czy waćpan masz jeszcze jakie listy? — Do waszej książęcej mości co miałem, to oddałem, a oprócz tego mam do króla szwedzkiego. Czy waszej książęcej mości nie wiadomo, gdzie go mam szukać? — Nic nie wiem. Co ja mam wiedzieć? W Tykocinie go nie ma, mogę ci za to zaręczyć, bo gdyby tam raz zajrzał, to by się panowania nad całą Rzecząpospolitą wyrzekł. Warszawa już w rękach szwedzkich, jak to wam pisałem, ale tam też jego królewskiej mości nie znajdziesz. Musi być pod Krakowem albo w samym Krakowie, jeśli się dotąd do Prus Królewskich nie wybrał. W Warszawie dowiesz się o wszystkim. Wedle mojego zdania musi Karol Gustaw o miastach pruskich pomyśleć, bo ich za sobą nie może zostawiać. Kto by się spodziewał, że gdy cała Rzeczpospolita odstępuje pana, gdy wszystka szlachta łączy się ze Szwedem, gdy województwa poddają się jedne za drugimi — wówczas właśnie miasta pruskie, Niemcy i protestanci, nie chcą o Szwedach słyszeć i do oporu się gotują. Oni chcą wytrwać, oni Rzeczpospolitą ratować i Jana Kazimierza utrzymać! Zaczynając tę robotę myśleliśmy, że będzie inaczej, że właśnie przede wszystkim oni pomogą nam i Szwedom do pokrajania tego bochenka, który waszą Rzecząpospolitą nazywacie. A tu ani rusz! Całe szczęście, że książę elektor ma tam na nich oko. Ofiarował już im pomoc przeciw Szwedom, ale Gdańszczanie mu nie ufają i mówią, że sami mają dość sił... — Wiemy już o tym w Kiejdanach! — rzekł Kmicic. — Jeżeli nie mają dość sił, to w każdym razie mają dobry węch — mówił dalej, śmiejąc się książę — bo wujowi elektorowi tyle, mniemam, chodzi o Rzeczpospolitą, ile i mnie albo księciu wojewodzie wileńskiemu. — Wasza książęca mość pozwoli, że zaneguję — rzekł porywczo Kmicic. — Księciu wojewodzie wileńskiemu tylko o Rzeczpospolitą chodzi, dla której w każdej chwili gotów wydać ostatnie tchnienie i ostatnią krew wylać. Książę Bogusław począł się śmiać. — Młody jesteś, kawalerze, młody! Ale mniejsza z tym! Owóż wujowi elektorowi chodzi o to, by mógł Prusy Królewskie zacapić, i dlatego tylko ofiaruje im swoją pomoc. Gdy je raz będzie miał w ręku, gdy do miast swoje załogi powprowadza, gotów nazajutrz zgodzić się ze Szwedami, ba, nawet z Turczynem i z diabłami. Niechby mu jeszcze Szwedzi kawał Wielkopolski dodali, gotów im pomagać ze wszystkich sił do zabrania reszty. W tym tylko bieda, że i Szwedzi ostrzą zęby na Prusy i stąd dyfidencje pomiędzy nimi i elektorem. — Ze zdumieniem słucham słów waszej książęcej mości! — rzekł Kmicic. — Diabli mnie brali na Podlasiu — odpowiedział książę — że musiałem tyle czasu bezczynnie siedzieć... Ale cóż miałem robić? Stanął układ między mną a księciem wojewodą, że póki w Prusach rzeczy się nie wyklarują, ja nie przejdę otwarcie na stronę szwedzką. I to słuszna, bo w ten sposób furtka zostaje otwarta. Posłałem nawet sekretnych gońców do Jana Kazimierza oznajmiając, że gotówem zwołać pospolite ruszenie na Podlasiu, byle mi manifest przysłano. Król, jak król, dałby się może wywieść w pole, ale królowa widocznie mi nie ufa i musiała odradzić. Żeby nie baby, to dziś stałbym na czele wszystkiej szlachty podlaskiej, a co większa, konfederaci owi, którzy teraz pustoszą dobra księcia Janusza, nie mieliby innej rady, jak pójść pod moją komendę. Głosiłbym się stronnikiem Jana Kazimierza, a w rzeczy mając w ręku siłę, targowałbym się ze Szwedami. Ale ta baba wie, jak trawa rośnie, i najtajniejszą myśl odgadnie. Król to prawdziwy, nie królowa! Więcej ona ma dowcipu w jednym palcu niż Jan Kazimierz w całej głowie. — Książę wojewoda... — zaczął Kmicic. — Książę wojewoda — przerwał z niecierpliwością Bogusław — wiecznie spóźnia się ze swymi radami; pisze mi w każdym liście: "zrób to a to", a ja właśnie już to dawno zrobiłem. Książę wojewoda głowę prócz tego traci... Bo, słuchaj, kawalerze, czego jeszcze ode mnie wymaga... Tu książę chwycił list i począł czytać głośno: "Sam WXMć w drodze bądź ostrożnym, a o tych frantach konfederatach, którzy się przeciw mnie zbuntowali i na Podlasiu grasują, dla Boga pomyśl WXMć, żeby ich rozprószyć, żeby do króla nie szli. Gotują się na Zabłudów, a tam piwa mocne; jako się popiją, żeby ich wyrżnęli, każdy gospodarz swego. Bo nie godzi się nic lepszego; ale capita uprzątnąwszy poszłoby to w rozdrób." Tu Bogusław rzucił z niechęcią list na stół. — Słuchajże; panie Kmicic — rzekł — więc ja mam razem wyjeżdżać do Prus i razem urządzać rzeź w Zabłudowie? Razem udawać jeszcze stronnika Jana Kazimierza i patriotę, i razem wycinać tych ludzi, którzy króla i ojczyzny nie chcą zdradzić? Jestże to sens? Zali to się jedno drugiego trzyma? Ma foi! książę hetman głowę traci. Toć ja i teraz właśnie spotkałem, ot, idąc tu do Pilwiszek, po drodze, całą jakąś zbuntowaną chorągiew, walącą na Podlasie. Byłbym im chętnie po brzuchach przejechał, choćby dlatego, ażeby mieć uciechę; ale póki nie jestem otwartym szwedzkim partyzantem, póki wuj elektor rzekomie jeszcze z miastami pruskimi, a zatem z Janem Kazimierzem trzyma, nie mogę sobie takich uciech pozwalać, dalibóg, nie mogę... Co mogłem najwięcej zrobić, to politykować z tymi buntownikami, jak i oni ze mną politykowali, podejrzewając mnie wprawdzie o praktyki z hetmanem, ale nie mając czarno na białym. Tu książę rozparł się wygodnie w fotelu, wyciągnął nogi i założywszy niedbale ręce pod głowę, począł powtarzać: — Ej, galimatias w tej waszej Rzeczypospolitej, galimatias!... W świecie niczego podobnego nie masz!... Po czym umilkł na chwilę; widocznie jakaś myśl przyszła mu do głowy, bo się uderzył w perukę i zapytał: — A waćpan nie będziesz na Podlasiu? — Jakże! — rzekł Kmicic. — Muszę tam być, bo mam list z instrukcjami do Harasimowicza, podstarościego w Zabłudowie. — Na Boga! — rzekł książę — Harasimowicz tu jest ze mną. Jedzie z rzeczami hetmańskimi do Prus, bo tam baliśmy się, żeby nie wpadły w ręce konfederackie. Czekaj waść, każę go zawołać. Tu książę zakrzyknął na pokojowca i kazał mu wołać podstarościego, sam zaś rzekł: — A to się dobrze składa! Oszczędzisz sobie waćpan drogi... Chociaż... może i szkoda, że na Podlasie nie pojedziesz, bo tam między głowami konfederacji jest i twój imiennik... Mógłbyś go skaptować. — Nie miałbym na to czasu — rzekł Kmicic — gdyż mi do króla szwedzkiego i do pana Lubomirskiego pilno. — A, to masz listy i do pana marszałka koronnego? Ej, odgaduję, o co chodzi... Niegdyś pan marszałek myślał swatać synalka z córką Janusza...Czyby teraz hetman nie chciał delikatnie odnowić rokowań?... — O to właśnie idzie. — Dzieci to oboje zupełne... Hm! delikatna to misja, bo hetmanowi nie wypada pierwszemu się wpraszać. Przy tym... Tu książę zmarszczył brwi. — Przy tym nie będzie z tego nic... Nie dla Herakliusza córka księcia hetmana. Ja ci to mówię! Książę hetman powinien to rozumieć, że jego fortuna musi zostawać w ręku Radziwiłłów. Kmicic spoglądał ze zdziwieniem na księcia, który chodził coraz spieszniejszym krokiem po izbie. Nagle zatrzymał się przed panem Andrzejem i rzekł: — Daj mi parol kawalerski, że odpowiesz prawdę na moje pytanie. — Mości książę — rzekł Kmicic — łżą ci tylko, którzy się boją, a ja się nikogo nie boję. — Czy książę wojewoda kazał zachować sekret przede mną o rokowaniach z Lubomirskim? — Gdybym miał taki rozkaz, to bym o panu Lubomirskim wcale nie był wspominał. — Mogło ci się wymknąć. Daj parol! — Daję — rzekł Kmicic marszcząc brwi. — Ciężar mi zdjąłeś z serca, bo myślałem, że książę wojewoda i ze mną podwójną grę prowadzi. — Nie rozumiem waszej książęcej mości. — Nie chciałem żenić się we Francji z Rohanówną, nie licząc z pół kopy innych księżniczek, które mi swatano... Czy wiesz dlaczego? — Nie wiem. — Bo jest układ pomiędzy mną a księciem wojewodą, że jego dziewka i jego fortuna dla mnie rosną. Jako wierny sługa Radziwiłłów, możesz wiedzieć o wszystkim. — Dziękuję za ufność... Ale wasza książęca mość mylisz się... Nie jestem sługą Radziwiłłów. Bogusław otworzył szeroko oczy. — Kimże ty jesteś? — Hetmańskim, nie dworskim, jestem pułkownikiem, a w dodatku księcia wojewody krewnym. — Krewnym? — Bom z Kiszkami spowinowacony, a hetman rodzi się z Kiszczanki. Książę Bogusław popatrzył przez chwilę na Kmicica, na którego twarz wystąpiły lekkie rumieńce. Nagle wyciągnął rękę i rzekł: — Przepraszam cię, kuzynie, i winszuję paranteli. Ostatnie słowa były powiedziane z jakąś niedbałą, lubo wytworną grzecznością, w której jednak było coś wprost dla pana Andrzeja bolesnego. Policzki jego zarumieniły się jeszcze bardziej i już otwierał usta, aby coś żywo powiedzieć, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i gubernator Harasimowicz ukazał się w progu. — Jest list do waści — rzekł książę Bogusław. Harasimowicz skłonił się księciu, a następnie panu Andrzejowi, który podał mu list książęcy. — Czytaj waść! — rzekł książę Bogusław. Harasimowicz począł czytać: "Panie Harasimowicz! Teraz czas pokazać życzliwość dobrego sługi ku panu. Cokolwiek pieniędzy zebrać możecie i wy w Zabłudowie, i pan Przyński w Orlu..." — Pana Przyńskiego konfederaci usiekli w Orlu — przerwał książę — dlatego pan Harasimowicz daje drapaka... Podstarości skłonił się i czytał dalej: "... i pan Przyński w Orlu, choć publicznych podatków, choć czynszów, arend..." — Już je konfederaci wybrali — przerwał znów książę Bogusław. "... Przesyłajcie mi jak najprędzej /czytał dalej Harasimowicz. Możecieli i wsie jakie sąsiadom lub mieszczanom zastawić, biorąc pieniądze co najwięcej na nie; i gdziekolwiek się jeno sposób poda na dostanie onych, starajcie się i do mnie odsyłajcie. Konie i rzeczy wszystkie, cokolwiek tam jest, ba! i w Orlu lichtarz wielki, i co inszego, obrazy i ochędóstwa, a najbardziej działa owe, co w ganku stoją, przy księciu imci panu bracie wyślijcie, bo alias rozbojów bać się trzeba..." — Znowu spóźniona rada, bo działa idą już ze mną! — rzekł książę. "...Jeśliby z łożami ciężko było, to same tylko działa bez łożów, i to okryć, żeby nie wiedziano, co wiozą. A te rzeczy do Prus jak najprędzej wymknąć, strzegąc się najbardziej tych zdrajców, co w wojsku moim bunt podniósłszy moje starostwa tłoczą..." — Oj, co tłoczą, to tłoczą! Wycisną je na twaróg! — przerwał znów książę. "...starostwa moje tłoczą i na Zabłudów się gotują idąc snadź do króla. Z którymi bić się trudno, bo przecie gromada, ale albo ich wpuściwszy, pięknie popoić, a w nocy śpiących wyrżnąć (każdy gospodarz uczynić to może), albo ich w piwach mocnych potruć, albo o co tam nietrudno, swawolną także kupą na nich zemknąć, co by się na nich obłowili... — No, nic nowego! — rzekł książę Bogusław. — Możesz, panie Harasimowicz, jechać dalej ze mną... — Jest jeszcze suplement — odrzekł podstarości. I począł czytać dalej: "...Win, jeśli nie można wywieźć(bo tu już u nas nigdzie ich nie dostanie), tedy w skok za gotowe posprzedawać...' Tu pan Harasimowicz sam przerwał i chwycił się za głowę. — Dla Boga! wina idą o pół dnia drogi za nami i pewno wpadły w ręce tej chorągwi zbuntowanej, która koło nas przechodziła. Będzie szkody na jaki tysiąc czerwonych złotych. Niech wasza książęca mość świadczy za mną, że sama mi kazała czekać, aż beczki na wozy wpakują. Strach pana Harasimowicza byłby jeszcze większy, gdyby pan Harasimowicz znał pana Zagłobę i gdyby wiedział, że się właśnie w owej chorągwi znajduje. Tymczasem jednak książę Bogusław roześmiał się i rzekł: — Niech im będzie na zdrowie! Czytaj dalej! "...jeżeli się zaś kupiec nie znajdzie..." Książę Bogusław wziął się aż pod boki ze śmiechu: — Już się znalazł — rzekł — jeno trza mu będzie borgować. "...jeżeli się zaś kupiec nie znajdzie (czytał żałosnym głosem Harasimowicz), tedy w ziemię pozakopywać, byle nieznacznie, żeby nad dwóch o tym nie wiedziało. Beczkę jednak jaką i drugą w Orlu i w Zabłudowie zostawić, a to z lepszych i słodszych, co by się ułakomili na nią, a podprawić mocno trucizną, żeby starszyzna przynajmniej powyzdychała, to się drużyna rozbieży. Dla Boga, życzliwie mi w tym posłużcie, a sekretnie, przez miłosierdzie boże!... A palcie, co piszę i ktokolwiek o czym wiedzieć będzie, odsyłajcie go do mnie. Albo sami najdą i wypiją, albo jednając może im ten napój podarować..." Podstarości skończył czytać i począł patrzyć na księcia Bogusława jakby czekając instrukcji, a książę rzekł: — Widzę, że tęgo brat mój myśli o konfederatach, szkoda tylko, że jak zwykle, za późno!... Żeby się był dwa tygodnie albo choć tydzień temu na ów dowcip zdobył, można by było poprobować. A teraz ruszaj z Bogiem, panie Harasimowicz, bo już cię nie potrzebujem. Harasimowicz skłonił się i wyszedł. Książę Bogusław stanął przed zwierciadłem i począł się przyglądać starannie własnej postaci, przy czym poruszał z lekka głową w prawo i lewo, to oddalał się od lustra, to zbliżał, to potrząsał puklami włosów, to strzygł oczyma z ukosa, nie zważając wcale na Kmicica, który siedział w cieniu, odwrócony plecami do okna. Gdyby jednak był rzucił chociaż jedno spojrzenie na twarz pana Andrzeja, poznałby, iż w młodym pośle dzieje się coś dziwnego, twarz bowiem Kmicica była blada, na czole osiadły mu gęste krople potu, a ręce drgały konwulsyjnie. Przez chwilę podniósł się z krzesła i znowu zaraz usiadł, jak człowiek, który walczy ze sobą i przełamuje w sobie wybuch gniewu lub rozpaczy. Na koniec rysy jego ściągnęły się i zakrzepły; widocznie całą siłą potężnej woli i energii nakazał sobie spokój i zapanował nad sobą zupełnie. — Wasza książęca mość — rzekł — z tego zaufania, jakim mnie książę hetman obdarza, widzisz wasza książęca mość, że tajemnicy nie chce z niczego przede mną robić. Należę duszą i mieniem do jego robót; przy jego i waszej książęcej mości fortunie może i moja wyrosnąć, dlatego gdzie wy idziecie, tam i ja pójdę... Na wszystkom gotów! Ale chociaż w onych sprawach służę i w nich się obracam, przecie pewnie nie wszystko zgoła rozumiem ani też wszystkich arkanów własnym słabym dowcipem przeniknąć mogę. — Czego tedy życzysz, panie kawalerze, a raczej, piękny kuzynie? — spytał książę. — O naukę waszej książęcej mości proszę, bo też wstyd by mi było, gdybym się przy takich statystach niczego nie zdołał nauczyć. Nie wiem, czy wasza książęca mość raczysz mi szczerze odpowiedzieć? — To będzie zależało od twego pytania i od mego humoru — odrzekł Bogusław nie przestając patrzeć w lustro. Oczy Kmicica błysnęły przez chwilę, lecz mówił dalej spokojnie: — Owóż tak jest: książę wojewoda wileński wszystkie swe postępki dobrem i zbawieniem Rzeczypospolitej osłania. Już też ta Rzeczpospolita z ust. mu nie schodzi. Raczże mi wasza książęca mość szczerze powiedzieć: pozoryli to tylko konieczne czyli naprawdę książę hetman ma tylko dobro Rzeczypospolitej na celu?... Bogusław rzucił bystre, przelotne spojrzenie na pana Andrzeja. — A jeżelibym ci powiedział, że to pozory, czylibyś pomagał dalej? Kmicic ruszył niedbale ramionami. — Ba! jako rzekłem, moja fortuna przy fortunie waszych książęcych mościów wyrośnie. Byle się to stało, wszystko mi zresztą jedno! — Wyjdziesz na człowieka! Pamiętaj, że ci to przepowiadam. Ale czemu to brat nigdy z tobą szczerze nie mówił? — Może dlatego, że skrupulat, a może, ot tak! nie zgadało się! — Bystry masz dowcip, kawalerze, bo to szczera prawda, że on skrupulat i niechętnie prawdziwą skórę pokazuje. Jak mi Bóg miły, prawda! Taka już jego natura. Toż on i ze mną gadając, skoro się tylko zapomni, zaraz zaczyna mowę miłością dla ojczyzny koloryzować. Dopiero jak mu się w oczy roześmieję, to się opatrzy. Prawda! prawda! — Więc to tedy jeno pozory? — pytał Kmicic. Książę przekręcił krzesło, siadł na nim jak na koniu i wsparłszy ręce na poręczy milczał chwilę, jakby się namyślając, po czym rzekł: — Słuchaj, panie Kmicic! Gdybyśmy, Radziwiłłowie, żyli w Hiszpanii, we Francji albo w Szwecji, gdzie syn po ojcu następuje i gdzie prawo królewskie z Boga samego wypływa, tedy, pominąwszy jakieś wojny domowe, jakieś rodu królewskiego wygaśnięcie, jakieś nadzwyczajne zdarzenia, służylibyśmy pewnie królowi i ojczyźnie, kontentując się jeno najwyższymi urzędami, które nam się z rodu i fortuny przynależą. Ale tu, w tym kraju, gdzie król nie ma za sobą bożego prawa, jeno go szlachta kreuje, gdzie wszystko in liberis suffragiis, słusznie czyniliśmy sobie pytanie: dlaczego to Waza, a nie Radziwiłł ma panować?... Nic to jeszcze Waza, boć oni z królów dziedzicznych ród wiodą, ale kto nam zaręczy, kto nas upewni, że po Wazach nie przyjdzie szlachcie fantazja do głowy posadzić na stolcu królewskim i wielkoksiążęcym choćby pana Harasimowicza albo jakiego pana Mieleszkę, albo jakiego pana Piegłasiewicza z Psiej Wólki. Tfu! czy ja wiem wreszciekogo?... A my? Radziwiłłowie i książęta Rzeszy Niemieckiej mamyże po staremu przystępować do całowania jego królewskiej — piegłasiewiczowskiej ręki?... Tfu! do wszystkich rogatych diabłów, kawalerze, czas z tym skończyć!... Spójrz przy tym na Niemcy, ilu tam książąt udzielnych mogłoby, z uwagi na fortunę, na podstarościch do nas się zgodzić. A przecie mają swoją udzielność, a przecie panują, a przecie suffragia w sejmach Rzeszy mają, a przecie korony na głowach noszą i miejsca przed nami biorą, choćby im słuszniej wypadało ogony u naszych płaszczów nosić. Czas z tym skończyć, panie kawalerze, czas spełnić to, o czym ojciec mój już zamyślał! Tu książę ożywił się, wstał z krzesła i począł chodzić po komnacie. — Nie obejdzie się to bez trudności i impedimentów — mówił dalej — bo ołyccy i nieświescy Radziwiłłowie nie chcą nam pomagać. Wiem, że książę Michał pisał do brata, że nam raczej o włosiennicy, nie o płaszczu królewskim myśleć. Niechże sam o niej myśli, niech pokuty odprawia, niech na popiele siada, niech mu jezuici skórę dyscyplinami garbują; skoro kontentuje się krajczostwem, niechże przez całe cnotliwe życie aż do cnotliwej śmierci kapłony cnotliwie kraje! Obejdziem się bez niego i rąk nie opuścimy, bo teraz właśnie pora. Rzeczpospolitą diabli biorą, bo już tak bezsilna, na takie psy zeszła, że się nikomu nie może opędzić. Wszyscy lezą w jej granice jak przez rozgrodzony płot. To, co tu się ze Szwedami stało, nie przytrafiło się dotąd nigdy na świecie. My, panie kawalerze, możem wprawdzie śpiewać: Te Deum laudamus!, a swoją drogą to niesłychana i niebywała rzecz... Jak to, najezdnik uderza na kraj, najezdnik znany z drapieżności, i nie tylko nie znajduje oporu, ale kto żyw opuszcza dawnego pana i spieszy do nowego: magnates, szlachta, wojsko, zamki, miasta, wszyscy!... bez czci sławy, honoru, wstydu!... Historia drugiego takiego przykładu nie podaje! Tfu! tfu! panie kawalerze! kanalia w tym kraju żywie bez sumienia i ambicji... I taki kraj nie ma zginąć? Na łaskawość się szwedzką oglądali! Będziecie mieć łaskawość! Już tam w Wielkopolsce Szwedzi szlachcie pałce w kurki od muszkietów wkręcają!... I tak wszędy będzie — nie może być inaczej, bo taki naród musi zginąć, musi pójść w pogardę i w służbę do sąsiadów!... Kmicic coraz był bledszy i resztkami sit trzymał na wodzy wybuch szaleństwa; ale książę, cały zatopiony w swej mowie, upajał się własnymi. słowami, własnym rozumem, i nie zważając na słuchacza tak dalej mówił: — Jest, panie kawalerze, zwyczaj w tym kraju, iż gdy kto kona, to mu krewni w ostatniej chwili poduszkę spod głowy wyszarpują, ażeby się zaś dłużej nie męczył. Ja i książę wojewoda wileński postanowiliśmy tę właśnie przysługę oddać Rzyczypospolitej. Ale że siła drapieżników czyha na spadek i wszystkiego zagarnąć nie zdołamy, przeto chcemy, aby choć część, i to nie lada jaka, dla nas przypadła. Jako krewni, mamy do tego prawo. Jeśli zaś nie przemówiłem ci tym porównaniem do głowy i nie zdołałem w sedno utrafić, tedy powiem inaczej. Rzeczpospolita to postaw czerwonego sukna, za które ciągną Szwedzi, Chmielnicki, Hiperborejczykowie, Tatarzy, elektor i kto żyw naokoło. A my z księciem wojewodą wileńskim powiedzieliśmy sobie, że z tego sukna musi się i nam tyle zostać w ręku, aby na płaszcz wystarczyło; dlatego nie tylko nie przeszkadzamy ciągnąć, ale i sami ciągniemy. Niechaj Chmielnicki przy Ukrainie się ostaje, niech Szwedzi z Brandenburczykiem o Prusy i wielkopolskie kraje się rozprawiają, niech Małopolskę bierze Rakoczy czy kto bliższy. Litwa musi być dla księcia Janusza, a z jego córką — dla mnie! Kmicic wstał nagle. — Dziękuję waszej książęcej mości, to tylko chciałem wiedzieć! — Odchodzisz, panie kawalerze? — Tak jest. Książę spojrzał uważniej na Kmicica i w tej chwili dopiero spostrzegł jego bladość i wzburzenie. — Co ci jest, panie Kmicic? — spytał. — Wyglądasz jak Piotrowin... — Fatygi z nóg mnie obaliły i w głowie mi się kręci. Żegnam waszą książęcą mość, przed odjazdem przyjdę się jeszcze pokłonić. — To się spiesz, bo ja po południu ruszam także. — Za godzinę najdalej przybędę. To rzekłszy Kmicic skłonił się i wyszedł. W drugiej izbie pokojowcy podnieśli się na jego widok, ale on przeszedł jak pijany, nikogo nie widząc. Na progu izby chwycił się obu rękami za głowę i począł powtarzać z jękiem prawie: — Jezusie Nazareński, Królu Żydowski! Jezus, Maria, Józef! Chwiejnym krokiem przeszedł przez podwórzec około warty złożonej z sześciu halabardników. Za kołowrotem stali jego ludzie z wachmistrzem Soroką na czele. — Za mną! — rzekł Kmicic. I ruszył przez miasto ku oberży. Soroka, dawny żołnierz Kmicica i znający go doskonale, zauważył natychmiast, że z młodym pułkownikiem dzieje się coś niezwykłego. — Czuj duch! — rzekł z cicha do ludzi — gorze temu, na kogo gniew jego spadnie! Żołnierze przyspieszali w milczeniu kroku, a Kmicic nie szedł, ale biegł prawie naprzód, wymachując rękoma i powtarzając bezładne słowa. Do uszu Soroki dochodziły jeno oderwane wyrazy: "Truciciele, wiarołomcy, zdrajcy... Zbrodzień i zdrajca... Obaj tacy..." Potem począł pan Kmicic wspominać dawnych kompanionów. Nazwiska: Kokosiński, Kulwiec, Ranicki, Rekuć i inne, wypadały z jego ust jedno po drugim. Kilka razy wspomniał także Wołodyjowskiego. Słuchał tego ze zdumieniem Soroka i trwożył się coraz bardziej, a w duszy myślał: "Jakaś krew się tu poleje... Nie może być inaczej..." Tymczasem przyszli do zajazdu. Kmicic zamknął się natychmiast w izbie i z godzinę nie dawał znaku życia. A żołnierze tymczasem bez rozkazu ładowali wiuki i siodłali konie. Soroka mówił im: — Nie zawadzi to, trzeba być na wszystko gotowym. — My też gotowi! — odpowiadali starzy zabijakowie ruszając wąsami. Jakoż pokazało się wkrótce, że Soroka dobrze znał swego pułkownika, bo nagle Kmicic ukazał się w sieni, bez czapki, w koszuli tylko i hajdawerach. — Konie siodłać! — krzyknął. — Posiodłane. — Wiuki ładować! — Spakowane. — Dukat na głowę! — krzyknął młody pułkownik, który pomimo całej gorączki i wzburzenia spostrzegł, że ci żołnierze w lot odgadują jego myśli. — Dziękujemy, panie komendancie! — ozwali się wszyscy chórem. — Dwóch ludzi weźmie konie wiuczne i wyjedzie natychmiast z miasta ku Dębowej. Przez miasto jechać wolno, za miastem puścić konie w skok i nie ustawać aż w lasach. — Wedle rozkazu! — Czterej inni nabić garłacze siekańcami. Dla mnie dwa konie osiodłać, żeby i drugi był w zupełnej gotowości. — Wiedziałem ja, że coś będzie! — mruknął Soroka. — A teraz wachmistrz za mną! — krzyknął Kmicic. I jak był rozebrany, w hajdawerach tylko i rozchełstanej na piersiach koszuli, wyszedł z sieni, a Soroka szedł za nim, otwierając szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia; tak doszli aż do studni żurawianej w podwórzu zajazdu. Tu Kmicic zatrzymał się i ukazując na wiadro wiszące przy żurawiu rzekł: — Lej mi wodę na łeb! Wachmistrz wiedział z doświadczenia, jak niebezpiecznie było pytać dwa razy o rozkaz; chwycił więc za drąg i zanurzył wiadro w wodzie, następnie wyciągnął je spiesznie i porwawszy w dłonie chlusnął zawartą w nim wodę na pana Andrzeja, a pan Andrzej począł parskać i prychać jakoby wieloryb dłońmi przyklepywał mokre włosy, po czym zakrzyknął: — Jeszcze! Soroka powtórzył czynność raz, drugi i chlustał wodą ze wszystkich sił, jakoby chciał płomień zagasić. — Dość! — rzekł na koniec Kmicic. — Pójdź za mną, szaty mi pomożesz wdziać! I poszli obaj do zajazdu. W bramie spotkali swoich dwóch ludzi, wyjeżdżających zwiucznymi końmi. — Wolno przez miasto, za miastem w skok! — powtórzył im na drogę Kmicic. I wszedł do izby. W pół godziny później ukazał się, znowu, całkiem przybrany już jak do drogi w wysokie jałowicze buty i łosiowy kaftan obciśnięty pasem skórzanym, za który zatknięta była krócica. Żołnierze zauważyli także, iż spod kaftana wyglądał mu brzeg drucianej kolczugi, jak gdyby wybierał się na bitwę. Szablę też miał przypiętą wysoko, by łatwiej było chwycić za rękojeść; twarz miał dość spokojną, ale surową i groźną. Rzuciwszy okiem na żołnierzy, czy gotowi i zbrojni należycie, siadł na koń i cisnąwszy dukata gospodarzowi wyjechał z zajazdu, Soroka jechał przy nim, trzej inni z tyłu, prowadząc zapasowego konia. Wkrótce znaleźli się na rynku napełnionym przez wojska Bogusława. Ruch już był między nimi, bo widocznie przyszły rozkazy, aby się gotowano do drogi. Jazda dociągała popręgów u siodeł i kiełznała konie, piechota rozbierała muszkiety stojące w kozłach przed domami, do wozów zakładano konie. Kmicic obudził się jakoby z zamyślenia. — Słuchaj, stary — rzekł do Soroki — wszakże to od starościńskiego dworu gościniec idzie dalej, nie trzeba wracać przez rynek? — A gdzie pojedziem, panie pułkowniku? — Do Dębowej! — To właśnie z rynku wedle dworu trzeba przejeżdżać. Rynek zostanie za nami. — Dobrze! — rzekł Kmicic. Po chwili mruknął sam do siebie półgłosem: — Ej, żeby tamci żyli teraz! Mało ludzi na taką imprezę, mało! Tymczasem przejechali rynek i poczęli skręcać ku starościńskiemu domowi, który leżał o półtora stai dalej nad drogą. — Stój! — rzekł nagle Kmicic. Żołnierze stanęli, on zaś zwrócił się ku nim. — Gotowiście na śmierć? — spytał krótko. — Gotowi — odpowiedzieli chórem orszańscy zabijakowie. — Leźliśmy Chowańskiemu w gardło i nie zjadł nas... Pamiętacie? — Pamiętamy! — Trzeba się dziś ważyć na wielkie rzeczy... Uda się, to miłościwy król nasz panów z was poczyni... Ja w tym!... Nie uda się, pójdziecie na pal! — Co się nie ma udać! — rzekł Soroka, którego oczy poczęły błyskać jak u starego wilka. — Uda się! — powtórzyli trzej inni: Biłous, Zawratyński i Lubieniec. — Musimy porwać księcia koniuszego! — rzekł Kmicic. I umilkł chcąc zbadać wrażenie, jakie szalona myśl uczyni na żołnierzy. A oni umikli także i patrzyli w niego jak w tęczę, tylko wąsiska ruszały im się i tylko twarze stały się groźne i zbójeckie. — Pal blisko, nagroda daleko! — rzekł Kmicic. — Mało nas! — mruknął Zawratyński. — To gorzej aniżeli z Chowańskim ! — dodał Lubieniec. — Wojska wszystkie w rynku, a we dworze jeno straż i dworzan ze dwudziestu — rzekł Kmicic — którzy niczego się nie spodziewają, nawet i szabel przy bokach nie mają. — Wasza miłość swoją głowę stawi, czemu my nie mamy naszych postawić? — odparł Soroka. — Słuchać! — rzekł Kmicic. — Jeśli chytrością go nie weźmiem, to inaczej wcale nie weźmiem... Słuchać! Ja wejdę do komnat i po chwili wyjdę z księciem... Jeśli książę siądzie na mego konia, tedy ja siądę na drugiego i pojedziem... Jak odjedziemy ze sto albo z półtorasta kroków, tedy go we dwóch porwać pod pachy i w skok, co tchu w koniach! — Wedle rozkazu! — rzekł Soroka. — Jeśli nie wyjdziem — mówił dalej Kmicic — a usłyszycie strzał w komnacie, tedy mi gruchnąć z garłaczy po straży i konia mi podawać, jak tylko wypadnę ze drzwi. — Tak i będzie! — rzekł Soroka. — Naprzód! — skomenderował Kmicic. Ruszyli i w kwadrans później stanęli przed kołowrotem starościńskiego dworu. Przy kołowrocie, po staremu, stało sześciu halabardzistów, a czterech we drzwiach sieni. Po podwórzu kręciło się przy karecie kilku masztalerzy i forysiów, których doglądał zacny jakiś dworzanin, cudzoziemiec — jak można było poznać ze stroju i peruki. Dalej, wedle wozowni, zakładano konie do dwóch jeszcze kolasek, olbrzymi pajukowie znosili do nich łuby i sepety. Nad tymi czuwał człowiek cały czarno ubrany, z twarzy wyglądający na medyka albo astrologa. Kmicic oznajmił się, jak i poprzednio, przez dyżurnego oficera, który po chwili wrócił i wezwał go do księcia. — Jak się masz, kawalerze? — rzekł wesoło książę. — Takeś mnie nagle opuścił, żem myślał, iż skrupuły w tobie od moich słów rebelizowały, i nie spodziewałem się widzieć cię więcej. — Jakżebym to nie miał się przed drogą pokłonić! — rzekł Kmicic. — No! przecie myślałem także, iż wiedział książę wojewoda, kogo z poufną misją wysłać. Skorzystam i ja z ciebie, bo ci dam kilka listów do różnych znacznych osób i do samego króla szwedzkiego. Ale cóżeś to tak zbrojny jak do bitwy? — Bo między konfederatów jadę, a właśnie i tu w mieście słyszałem, i wasza książęca mość to potwierdził, że niedawno temu przechodziła tędy konfederacka chorągiew. Nawet tu, w Pilwiszkach, okrutnie Zołtareńko owych ludzi przepłoszyli, bo to zawołany żołnierz prowadził ową chorągiew. — Któż to taki? — Pan Wołodyjowski, a jest z nim i pan Mirski, i pan Oskierko, i dwóch panów Skrzetuskich: jeden ów zbarażczyk, którego żonę chciałeś wasza książęca mość w Tykocinie oblegać. Wszystko się to przeciw księciu wojewodzie pobuntowało, a szkoda, bo tędzy żołnierze. Cóż robić! Są jeszcze tacy głupi ludzie w tej Rzeczypospolitej, którzy nie chcą za czerwone sukno wraz z Kozakami i Szwedami ciągnąć. — Głupich nigdzie na świecie nie brak, a szczególnie w tym kraju! — rzekł książę. — Ot! masz listy, a oprócz tego, jak zobaczysz jego szwedzki majestat, tedy wyznaj mu niby poufnie, żem w duszy taki sam jego stronnik jak i mój stryjeczny, jeno do czasu muszę symulować. — Kto nie musi symulować! — odparł Kmicic. — Symuluje każdy, zwłaszcza jeśli chce czegoś znacznego dokonać. — Pewnie, że tak jest. Spraw się, panie kawalerze, dobrze, a będę ci wdzięczny i nie dam się w nagradzaniu księciu wojewodzie wileńskiemu prześcignąć. — Jeśli taka łaska waszej książęcej mości, to z góry o nagrodę poproszę. — Masz tobie. Pewnie cię tam książę wojewoda niezbyt suto na drogę opatrzył. Wąż u niego w skrzyni siedzi. — Niechże mnie Bóg zachowa, abym miał pieniędzy żądać, nie chciałem ich od księcia hetmana, nie wezmę i od waszej książęcej mości. Na własnym żołdzie jestem i na własnym pozostanę. Książę Bogusław spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na młodego rycerza. — E, to widzę, Kmicicowie naprawdę nie z tych, co ludziom w ręce patrzą. O co tedy idzie, panie kawalerze? — Rzecz jest taka, wasza książęca mość! Nie rozmyśliwszy się dobrze w Kiejdanach, wziąłem ze sobą konia wielkiej krwi, żeby to się przed Szwedami pokazać. Nie przesadzę, jeśli rzeknę, że lepszego w kiejdańskich stajniach nie masz. Teraz tedy mi go żal i strach mi, żeby się po drogach, karczmach albo od niewczasów nie sterał. A jako o przygodę nietrudno, może i w nieprzyjacielskie ręce wpaść, choćby tegoż pana Wołodyjowskiego, który personaliter okrutnie na mnie zawzięty. Umyśliłem tedy prosić waszą książęcą mość, abyś go raczył na przechowanie wziąść i zażywać, póki się sposobniejszą porą o niego nie upomnę. — To mi go lepiej przedaj. — Nie może być, bo to byłoby, jakobym przyjaciela przedawał. Mało sto razy mnie ten koń z największego ukropu wyniósł, gdyż i tę ma cnotę, że w bitwie kąsa nieprzyjaciół okrutnie. — Takiż to zacny koń? — pytał z żywym zajęciem książę Bogusław. — Czy zacny? Gdybym był pewien, że się wasza książęca mość nie rozgniewa, tedybym sto czerwonych złotych stawił, że nie przymierzając i wasza książęca mość nie posiada takiego w swoich stajniach. — Może i ja bym stawił, gdyby nie to, że nie pora dziś konie w zawód puszczać. Chętnie go przechowam, chociaż jeśli mi się uda, wolałbym kupić. Ale gdzież się owo dziwo znajduje? — A ot, przed kołowrotem ludzie go trzymają! Ale że dziwo, to dziwo, bo nie koloryzując sułtan może takiego konia pozazdrościć. Nietutejszy on — natolski, jeno myślę, że i w Natolii jeden się taki utrafił. — To pójdźmy obaczyć. — Służę waszej książęcej mości. Książę wziął kapelusz i wyszli. Przed kołowrotem ludzie Kmicicowi trzymali dwa zapasowe, całkiem osiodłane konie, z których jeden, istotnie bardzo rasowy, czarny jak kruk, ze strzałką na czole i białą pęciną u nogi włócznej, zarżał lekko na widok swego pana. — To ten! zgaduję! — rzekł książę Bogusław. — Nie wiem, czy takie dziwo, jakeś mówił, ale istotnie zacny koń. — A przeprowadzić no go! — krzyknął Kmicic. — Albo nie! czekaj, ja sam siądę! Żołnierze podali konia i pan Andrzej siadłszy począł go objeżdżać wedle kołowrotu. Pod biegłym jeźdźcem koń wydał się jeszcze dwakroć piękniejszy. Śledziona grała w nim, gdy szedł rysią, oczy wypukłe nabrały blasku, i zdawało się, że chrapami wyrzuca ogień wewnętrzny, a grzywę wiatr mu rozwiał. Pan Kmicic zataczał koła, zmieniał chody, na koniec najechał tuż na księcia, tak że chrapy konia nie były dalej jak o krok od jego twarzy, i krzyknął: — Alt! Koń wsparł się czterema nogami i stanął jak wryty. — A co? — rzekł Kmicic. — Jak to powiadają: oczy i nogi jelenia, chód wilka, chrapy łosia, a pierś niewiasty! — rzekł książę Bogusław. — Jest wszystko, co potrzeba. I komendę rozumie niemiecką? — Bo go objeżdżał mój kawalkator, Zend, który był Kurlandczyk. — A ścigła szkapa? — Wiatr waszej książęcej mości na nim nie dogoni! Tatarzyn przed nim nie ujdzie! — Grzeczny musiał być kawalkator, bo widzę, że i wyjeżdżony koń bardzo. — Czy wyjeżdżony? Wasza książęca mość nie uwierzy! Tak on chodzi w szeregu, że gdy szereg idzie skokiem, możesz wasza książęca mość cugle puścić, a on się o pół chrapów z szeregu nie wysunie. Jeśli wasza książęca mość raczy spróbować i jeśli się na dwóch stajach choć o pół łba wysunie, to go darmo oddam. — To byłoby największe dziwo, żeby się z puszczonymi cuglami nie wysunął. — I dziwo, i wygoda, bo obie ręce wolne. Nieraz tak było, żem w jednej miał szablę, w drugiej pistolet, a koń szedł wolno. — Ba, a jeśli szereg zawraca? — Tedy zawróci i on, nie popsowawszy linii. — Nie może być! — rzekł książę — tego żaden koń nie uczyni. Widziałem we Francji konie muszkieterów królewskich, bardzo ćwiczone, umyślnie, aby ceremonij dworskich nie psowały, ale przecie trzeba je cuglami prowadzić. — W tym koniu człowieczy dowcip... Niechże wasza książęca mość sam popróbuje. — Dawaj! — rzekł po chwili namysłu książę. Sam Kmicic potrzymał konia do wsiadania, a książę skoczył lekko na kulbakę i począł klepać rumaka po lśniącym karku. — Dziwna rzecz! — rzekł— najlepsze szkapy na jesień szerszenieją, ten zaś jakoby z wody wyszedł. A w którą stronę ruszymy? — Ruszymy naprzód szeregiem, i jeśli wasza książęca mość pozwoli, to w drugą stronę, ku lasowi. Droga tam równa i szeroka, a ku miastu mogłyby nam jakowe wozy przeszkadzać. — Niechże będzie ku lasowi! — Ze dwie staje równo! Puść wasza książęca mość cugle z miejsca i skokiem... Dwóch ludzi z każdej strony, ja trochę z tyłu pojadę. — Stawać! — rzekł książę. Szereg stanął i zwrócił się głowami końskimi ku drodze od miasta. Książę stał w środku. — Ruszaj! — rzekł. — Z miejsca w skok!... Marsz! Szereg pomknął i po pewnej chwili szedł jak wicher. Tuman kurzu zasłonił ich przed oczyma dworzan i masztalerzy, którzy zebrawszy się gromadką przed kołowrotem, przyglądali się z ciekawością biegowi. Ćwiczone konie, w największym pędzie, chrapiąc z wysilenia, przebiegły już staję lub więcej, i rumak książęcy, lubo nie trzymany cuglami, nie wysunął się istotnie ani na cal. Przebiegli i drugą staję, nagle Kmicic zwrócił się, a widząc za sobą jeno tumany kurzu, przez które zaledwie było widać dwór starościński, a wcale stojących przed nim ludzi, krzyknął straszliwym głosem: — Bierz go! W tej chwili Biłous i olbrzymi Zawratyński chwycili księcia za oba ramiona, aż kości zatrzeszczały mu w stawach, i trzymając w żelaznych pięściach, poczęli bóść ostrogami własne konie. Książęcy w środku trzymał się ciągle w szeregu, nie zostając ani wysuwając się na cal naprzód. Zdumienie, przerażenie, wicher bijący w twarz księcia Bogusława odebrały mu w pierwszej chwili mowę. Szarpnął się jeno raz i drugi, lecz bez skutku, bo tylko ból od wykręconych ramion przeszył go na wylot. — Co to jest? łotry!... Nie wiecie, ktom jest!... — krzyknął wreszcie. Wtem Kmicic trącił go lufą od krócicy między łopatki. — Na nic opór, bo kula w krzyż! — zakrzyknął. — Zdrajco! — rzekł książę. — A ty kto? — odparł Kmicic. I mknęli dalej. Kategoria:Potop